


Breakfast in Bed

by Zorak23



Series: I'm BORED drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I'm bored, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: The third in the “I’m BORED” drabble series.Written for WhismsyAndMalice.Prompt: Luna/Hermione: Domestic Bliss
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: I'm BORED drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965718
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsyAndMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/gifts).



> As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights.

Hermione awoke to birdsong. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked around for her wife and was surprised to find her missing. 

“Luna?” she called to the empty room. 

“In here, love! I’m just making breakfast.” Luna’s voice carried through from the kitchen of their tiny cottage. Hermione’s sleep-addled brain finally processed the delicious smells coming from the other end of the house. 

Hermione smiled, then pulled back the covers to make room for Luna and the breakfast tray. Every Saturday morning for the past six years, Luna had made her breakfast in bed. When she finally arrived back in the bedroom, the tray of food floating behind her, Hermione thought that life couldn’t get more perfect. 


End file.
